


Out in the Open

by starrypawz



Series: Iron [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayphara and the Captain get some feelings out in the open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out in the Open

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Sith Warrior Act 1 and Malavai's romance arc

She felt for the first time in a while she could breathe properly. The events on Hutta had been interesting to say the least.  

Nomen Karr had been a surprise to say the least.  And although she loathe to admit it he was a challenging opponent.  And Jaesa was stronger than she appeared.

She had also been very apologetic when they were making their way back to the spaceport.

Quinn of course had been on top of making sure she was alright, she had reassured him several times that she was fine.  Or that there was nothing wrong with her at this moment that a bit of Kolto and some rest would heal. (Although she could feel a rather uncomfortable pain in her left ankle. But experience told her it was most likely a sprain and not a fracture.)

They would be taking some downtime; Vette had practically been bouncing around the ship at the suggestion. 

“My Lord, when you have a moment may I speak with you?”

“Of course Quinn,” 

She entered the bridge. “You wished to speak?” 

“Yes, my lord,” He said leaving the captain’s chair and standing at attention.

“Quinn, you can speak freely you know.” She said, relaxing her own stance.

“Of course my lord…”

_Wait was that a smile?_

She waited as he cleared his throat, “My Lord, you have caused me some… difficulty. Forgive me if I’m mistaken, but you expressed interest in me beyond a professional relationship?”

_Wait… is he blushing?_

Managing, to somehow retain some sense of control over the current situation she spoke.  A sly grin on her face.

“I’ve left you tossing and turning in your bunk at night?”

“In a manner of speaking, that’s why I brought it up,”  
She had to admit she was impressed by how calmly he managed to speak just then.   

“I admit, you have a knack for surprising me, I am normally much swifter on my toes,” He paused for a moment, “I should have immediately said that if we got involved it could cloud your judgment and compromise you and your campaigns,”

“I like taking risks,” She closed up the distance between them, “Haven’t you wanted to take a risk now and then, Malavai?”

He kissed her. Hesitantly at first, she could tell he was holding back. She leant into the kiss, encouraging him… and then.

 “This… My Lord. Make no mistake I am drawn to you… but we should not continue, this is improper.”  He said pulling away from her.

She mentally sighed.   Her hand was still resting on his chest.

“Quinn.” She slightly tightened her grip on his tunic. “Shut up.”  
“Yes My Lord.”

She pulled him in for a kiss, her arms eventually slipping around his neck and she noticed he tentaivley placed his on her waist.

Eventually the kiss broke apart, and Quinn quite swiftly went back to standing at attention.  

_He still looks flustered though._

“I shall return to my duties, My Lord.”  
“As you were, Captain,”   

She left the bridge.

“Hey, what are you smiling about?”  
“None of your business Vette,”   

She didn’t stop smiling though.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try and rewrite the first kiss scene between these two to better fit my Sith. I felt that the 'shut up and kiss me' option as it stood was actually rather forced.


End file.
